amor al estilo de un heroe
by angela marie fenton
Summary: que pasaría si conoces al amor de ti vida pero no sabea nada de ella y mas cundo descubres que tu padre la odia que harías en esta historia manny y frida no se conocen
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió espero que les guste

Amor al estilo de un héroe

Una nueva heroína

Era una noche tranquila en ciudad milagro en ese momento Sartana de los muertos atacaba ciudad milagro con todos sus esqueletos bandidos en ese momento apareció el tigre hijo de incomparable white pantera héroe de la ciudad y nieto de puma loco el mas temible villano de la ciudad aún aunque el chico había decidido ser héroe no dejaba d hacer travesuras en su escuela su nombre era muy mencionado por todos las chicos de la escuela Manuel Pablo Gutierres O´Brian Equihua Rivera Mejor conocido como Manny rivera bueno come estaba diciendo sartana empieza atacar con su guitara atacar uno de los rayos lastimo a Manny pero antes de que sartana atacara al chico sartana fue detenida por un rugido muy fuerte ambos voltearan u pudieron ver a una chica de cabello azul y ojos azules vestida como el tigre pero blanco tenia casi el mismo traje de many solo que este era blanco y en su cola tenia un moño color azul con un cascabel en ese momento la chica misteriosa dijo :

_detente sartana

_quien eres tu mocosa insolente _dijo sartana

_soy la tigresa blanca la nueva heroína de ciudad milagro

-así pues demuestra tu poder niña

En ese momento la chica y sartana empezaron una pelea sartana empezó a tacarla con sus rayos pero ninguno daba en ell blanco ya que la chica los esquivaba fácilmente

_eso es todo lo que tienes bueno ahora es mi turno

En ese momento saco coma una castañuelas y dijo :

_ Castañuelas de la perdición

Entonces salió como una ventisca que en un cerrar de ojo destruyo la guitara de la malvada villana en ese momento la chica desaparece dejando a Manny con la boca abierta y con ojos de enamorado el chico estaba desidido saber quien era aquella chica por que al parecer la chica ya lo había flecado la chaca era hermosa ágil y tenia ojos muy hermosos y chico se dio cuenta que ya era tarde así que decidió irse a su casa a descansar pero en su mente había una duda quien era ese chica que iso que ese enamorara de ella quien

Continuara …..


	2. la nueva alumna

Hola regrese perdón si me tarde es que arreglaron mi compu

Capitulo 2 la nueva alumna

Era de día las aves cataban y el sol alumbraba toda la ciudad todos los chicos y chicas se despertaban para ir ala escuela cosa que a nadie le gustaba y mas cuando portaban un uniforme como de niños buenos como decir eran pantalones azules y con un chaleco y corbata para los chicos y para las chicas era una falda azul en cuadros y chaleco y corbata las chicas debían peinarse con cola de caballo como decía las clases habían empezado en ese momento todos las alumnos hablan y algunos lanzaban bolas de papel todos estaban ocupados asta que el profesor entro y hizo que los alumnos se sentaran en ese momento el profesor presento una nueva alumna

_alumnos les presento a Frida Suarez es una nueva alumna espero que hagan sentirse bienvenida

En ese momento Manny la vio era rara pero esa chica le empezó a gustar era como si fuera una ilusión o algo mas hermoso en ese momento como siempre el chico fue interrumpido por un asalto en el banco miguel el chico como siempre pidió permiso pero ahora no era el único ya que la nueva alumna pidió permiso para ir ala enfermería por que le dolía el estomago en ese momento el tigre había llegado al banco para detener a los villanos pero eran demasiados en ese instante apareció ni mas ni menos que la tigresa blanca por su puesto ayudo al chico desde ese momento sus encuentros eran mas frecuentes tanto que ambos empezaban a enamorarse mas la chica era algo extraño pero le gustaba tanto que un día Manny le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después despedirse de ella la chica sonrió pero luego raciono

_ que me pasa es la segunda vez que siento esto pero tengo miedo de volver hacer lastimada por el amor

Si a los engaños dieran premios

ubiera varios ya ganado,

No me interesa tener novio

eso es historia ya lo se todo

A quien crees que engañas

el es lo que tu mas quieres

ocultarlo tratas

es hermoso lo que sientes

(ohhh nooo)

no lo disimules

bien sabemos donde esta tu corazonnn...

No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

(tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)

Jamas lo hare no hablare de mi amor.

Creia ya haber aprendido

siempre el inicio es hermoso

mi mente dice ten cuidado

por que no todo es maravilloso

ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas

no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas

trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy

enamorada estas

(noooo)

No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

(ya admite que)

tu sonrisa es de amor.

no insistan mas, no dire que es amor

(quieras o no lucha por el amor)

no pidan mas que lo diga

no haran jamas que lo diga

(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)

ohhhhh

Nadie sabra...no hablare de mi amor

Tal vez era cierto ella estaba enamorada y tal vez las cosas cambien

Continuara

Espero que les guste doy agradecimiento a Manchita Purple-Blue por su nueva historia llamada Todo Por un Final feliz que esta muy bueno se las recomiendo


	3. celos

Bueno aquí tengo mi capitulo 3 espero que les guste

Capitulo 3 celos

La vida de Manny no podía ser perfecta ahora tenia una novia ni mas ni menos que la tigresa blanca llevan saliendo 2 semanas entre ellos no había secretos ninguno sabían quien era cada quien y sus pasado el chico sabia que la tigresa blanca era Frida Suarez la chica bonita que todos deseaban pero ella era muy callada y casi nunca estaba cosa que era raro pero ahora sabia por que como decía ambos eran felices pero ahora ese felicidad seria interrumpida por los celos de un padre protector así es Rodolfo rivera amaba que su hijo fuera un héroe honorable pero tenia celos de su novia ya que el chico siempre pasaba todo su tiempo con ella también siempre decía que era la mejor en todo siempre que cenaban hablaba maravillas de ella cada día era así siempre un día como cualquiera Rodolfo había invitado a Manny para ver autos chocones pero el el chico rechazo su propuesta ya que iba ir al coro donde Frida cantaba eso lo hizo enfurecer mientras en el coro Frida cantaba una linda canción

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

En ese momento después de haber terminando de cantar la chica salió haber a su novio ambos se besaron tiernamente mientras se decían entre besos

-te amo –le decía Manny a Frida

_te amo mucho _ le decía Frida al chico

Todo era felicidad pero lo que ellos no sabían que muy pronto serian separados por los celos del padre de Manny

Continuara …..

Agradezco por darme ideas para mi historia a :

**fiore-star**

**oceangirl24**

gracias amigas


	4. una mentira que destruye dos corazones

Capitulo 4 una mentira que destruye dos corazones

Era una hermosa tare de sábado en ciudad milagro Manny rivera venia acompañado de la mano de su amada novia Frida Suarez ambos disfrutaban de un día de campo en el parque en ese momento Manny saco de su bolsillo era un hermoso collar de oro en forma de corazón Manny y Frida por siempre el chico se acerco a ella y se la puso en su cuello

_gracias Manny es muy lindo

_de nada solo lo mejor para la chica mas hermosa del mundo

-Te amo Manny

- yo también te amo Frida

En es momento ambos sellaron esas palabras con un beso pero lo que ellos no sabían que muy lejos de ahí un padre celoso planeaba la separación de estos chicos enamorados

Como podre sepáralos

En ese momento a Rodolfo se le ocurrió una idea muy brillante que no podía fallar era de noche después de que Manny dejo a Frida en su departamento se despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla en ese momento apareció un villano nuevo llamado el patera del diablo

_oye tu eres la novia del tigre

_si por que

-entonces gano la apuesta

- que apuesta

_ hicimos una apuesta el que salir con mas chicas en 4 semanas ganaba un boleto a los camiones monstros bueno te dejo

La chica se quedo ahí callada solo así luego empezó a llorar en otro lugar la misma situación pero esta ves era que Rodolfo le decía lo miso que le dijo a Frida al día siguiente ambos empezaron a discutir para terminar diciendo

_ terminamos

Ambos se fueron de ahí asta que en ese momento Frida fue secuestrada por satarna por suerte la chica se libero y la derroto para luego ir a su departamento y empacar sus cosas y tomar el vuelo a Londres con lagrimas en sua ojos dijo lo siguiente

_ adiós Manuel adiós mi mas grande amor

Continuara


	5. verdades que salen ala luz

Capitulo 5 verdades que salen ala luz

Había pasado una semana desde que Manny rivera había cambiado su forma de ser el chico era callado ,deprimido y muy solitario practicante había cambiado no solo sus amigas notaban este cambio si no también su padre que al ver a su hijo en ese estado empezó a sentirse culpable era raro pensaba que su hijo volvería hacer el mismo pero al parece se había equivocado esa misma tarde granpapi y Rodolfo estaban hablando en ese momento Rodolfo le dijo todo lo que había hecho pero lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien estaba escuchando cada palabra en ese momento se escucho un ruido tras de ellos al ver que era se sorprendieron quien estaba ahí era Manny que como dije antes había escuchado todo en ese momento lo único que dijo fue

_como pudiste

Para después entrar a su cuarto serrando con seguro el chico empezó a llorar

-como puede ser posible que mi propio padre me allá mentido por su culpa Frida se fue mi mas grande amor me odia

El chico se sentía tan mal que en ese momento no querría salir de su cuarto trato de calmarse encendió el radio para escuchar en ese momento estaba pasando una canción romántica muy linda

Volveré… a tu lado, otra vez a tus pies,

Daría lo que fuera, por estar junto a ti,

Hoy recuerdo los momentos que viví,

Junto a ti, yo daría la vida por estar contigo,

Yo que seré no sobreviviré, si estuvieras junto a mí,

Yo no estaría emitiendo esta canción,

Por favor vuelve a mí.

El aire que necesito para respirar

Se me ve y sin ti yo me muero me puedo asfixiar,

Siento y no puedo exclamar ni gritar,

Siento que mi vida del mundo se espuma,

Feliz mi pensamiento y mi alma se alegran

Cuando ya eres mía y mi alma se entristece

Al notar tu tardía, has algo Dios mió

No puedo aguantar esta tardanza

Es mi alabanza que a ti canta.

Volveré… a tu lado, otra vez a tus pies,

Daría lo que fuera, por estar junto a ti,

Hoy recuerdo los momentos que viví,

Junto a ti, yo daría la vida por estar contigo,

Yo que seré no sobreviviré, si estuvieras junto a mí,

Yo no estaría emitiendo esta canción,

Por favor vuelve a mí.

Mi alma te dice implora, ámame,

Por que demora amor quiero verte a solas

Cuando llegas a la hora que estemos junto

Tú y yo para hablar del amor, eso es lo que yo quiero,

Mi alma se desvanece, mi corazón se entristece

Al notar que ya no estas a mi lado,

Diera amor la vida por estará contigo,

Por estar a tu lado mami vuelve conmigo.

Vuelve, vuelve, OH, vuelve, vuelve, OH,

Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve mamacita que te necesito.

Vuelve, vuelve, OH, vuelve, vuelve, OH,

Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve a mí, a tu lado.

Otra vez a tus pies, daría lo que fuera,

Por estar junto a ti, hoy recuerdo

Los momentos que viví, junto a ti.

El aire que necesito para respirar

Se me ve y sin ti yo me muero me puedo asfixiar,

Siento y no puedo exclamar ni gritar,

Siento que mi vida del mundo se espuma,

Feliz mi pensamiento y mi alma se alegran

Cuando ya eres mía y mi alma se entristece

Al notar tu tardía, has algo Dios mió

No puedo aguantar esta tardanza

Es mi alabanza que a ti canta.

Volveré a tu lado, otra vez a tus pies,

Daría lo que fuera, por estar junto a ti,

Hoy recuerdo los momentos que viví,

Junto a ti,

En ese momento Manny empezó a recordar todo lo que paso con Frida

Te extraña Frida

Te extraño mi amor

Continuará


	6. juntos para siempre

Capitulo 6 juntos para siempre

Manny no sabia que hacer esta enojado y al vez decepcionado de su padre a un no podía entender por que su mas grande admiración su ídolo desde niño le había mentido aun que lo odiaba aun lo quería pero le seria difícil perdonarlo el chico decidió salirse de su hogar empezó a empacar y salió pero si no antes dejar una nota que decía

Me descsionastes pero no volveré asta aclara mi mente

Iré por Frida y le pediré perdón y aclarar las cosas

Si piensas que te odio no es cierto te quiero mucho pero necesito estar lejos de ti

Por un tiempo para aclarar todo te extrañare mucho papa y espero

Que aceptes a Frida cuando regrese seria lo mejor ya que la amo

Atte. Manny

El chico salió de su casa y se dirigió al aeropuerto de la ciudad y tomo el vuelo siguiente a Londres el vuelo tardo unas 2 horas mientras tonto el chico veía el programa mas famoso del mundo llamado alegría en tu casa al verlo el chico se le ocurrió algo así que al llegar a Londres bajo rápido del avión y se dirigió lo mas pronto posible hacia ese lugar el chico interrumpió el programa y dijo

_ Frida si estas escuchando lo siento perdóname por a verte lastimado Frida te amo mas de lo que imaginas por eso quiero que escuches lo arrepentido que estoy para eso te dedico esta canción desde el fondo de mi corazón

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
>aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que<br>yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
>se que piensas que no he sido sincero<br>se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
>pero quien me iba a decir<br>que sin ti no se vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aquí<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
>Coro<br>si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiando mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti  
>Mil y un historias me he inventado<br>para demostrarte que he cambiado  
>ya lo que paso paso<br>rescatemos lo que nos unió  
>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores<br>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
>pero quien me iba decir<br>que difícil es vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aquí<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
>Si te e fallado<br>te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón<br>para cuando decidas volver  
>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar<br>el vacio que dejaste en mi  
>has cambiado mi vida<br>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
>un día es un siglo sin ti<br>Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti  
>Cuanta falta me haces...<br>si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti

Frida estaba en su departamento había visto todo por la televisión así que salió corriendo Asia donde estaba Manny el chico fue sacado ala fuerza del lugar pero antes de irse echo la voz mas hermosa del mundo así es era Frida quien corrió aros brazos de Manny asta unir sus labios en un beso

_Manny te amo

-yo también te amo Frida

_fue muy linda tu canción :$

A sí :$ y te gusto

Si por

Solo quería saber Frida lo siento

-no te preocupes te perdono te amo

-y yo a ti

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso habían pasado 3 años desde entonces para ese momento Manny y Frida se habían casado regresaron a ciudad milagro habían aclarado todo Rodolfo le había costado aceptar a Frida pero acepto por que al ver a su hijo feliz con ella todo lo malo se fue de ahí era como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado ahora solo había felicidad y amor .

Fin

Espero que le haya gustado


End file.
